narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiakari
Tsukiakari (月灯かり, Moonlight) is Ibitsu and Riyan Uchiha's revived Akatsuki. They gave the organization a new name in order to better illustrate their plans. Like the old Akatsuki, Tsukiakari plans to gain all of the Tailed Beasts for their own goals. They are also made up of missing-nin, though the two founders are exiled-nin. Another similarity to it's parent organization, is that it is comprised of ten members at anytime, it's members working in teams of two. Goal Ibitsu has described their goal only to Riyan. He wants to gather the other eight Tailed Beast (one is in Riyan, meaning only eight need to be hunted) and seal them into Riyan, thus creating the Ten-Tailed Beast within Riyan. They would then go and hunt down the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech and the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox, which are both considered tailed beasts despite them not being formed from the original Ten-Tails. Using these two, pseudo-tailed beasts, they would have enough chakra to form an Eleven-Tailed Beast within him. Using a beast of that caliber they would then be capable of bringing down the Yonkō as well as the Five Great Shinobi nations and unify the ninja world under their command. Wardrobe Tsukiakari members were the exact same garb as their parent organization, Akatsuki. Members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar (although at one point, both Riyan and Ibitsu wear one with a hood and no sleeves). All members wear nail polish of varying colors on their finger and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Some members tend to wear their village headband with a slash across to symbolize the broken ties with their former villages, while others cease wearing them for several reasons. Everyone also wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers depending on who the member is. Tsukiakari Rings and Ring Positions What seems to be most important, however, are their rings. In total, there are ten rings given to each of the ten main members of Tsukiakari. The rings apparently signify one's membership and ring position. The rings' exact purpose have not been revealed. The various rings are: * Right thumb: ; Its color is dark gray, and it is worn by Kamui. * Right index finger: ; Its color teal. * Right middle finger: ; Its color is white. * Right ring finger: ; Its color is red and it is worn by Riyan. * Right little finger: ; Its color is green. * Left little finger: ; Its color is slate blue and it is worn by Sasuke. * Left ring finger: ; Its color is yellow. * Left middle finger: ; Its color is dark green. * Left index finger: ; Its color is orange. * Left thumb: ; Its color is purple and it is worn by Ibitsu. Eight of the ten kanji of the rings are taken from a kuji-in (Nine Syllable Seals): a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. These kuji-in have found their way into ninja folklore as a kind of magic spells. The rings "rei" "gai" are not from this kuji-in. However, the only unused kuji-in kanji, bears a strong resemblance to "gai," suggesting an error. It would be a consistent error, however, since the "gai" kanji has been used in every instance the ring's kanji has been shown. Even though they aren't considered members, Riyan's Tatsu align themselves with Akatsuki. They wear Akatsuki cloaks, but they seem to have hoods instead of high collars. None of them wear nail polishes, nor the rings, which signify them being unofficial members. Their inter-group relationship is also fragile. Members Tsukiakari members are criminals, therefore becoming missing-nin, who have fled from their village of origin for various reasons. List of Members * Ibitsu Uchiha * Riyan Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha * Soonnim Kawahiru Teams Tsukiakari teams are put together, exactly like it's parent organization's former teams were: in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organization's goals to be met. Riyan and Sasuke * Senior: Sasuke Uchiha * Targets: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse A team of Sharingan users, and two of the last living Uchiha, Sasuke and Riyan's techniques are incredibly compatible since both have trained for over a year together. They don't seem to travel together much, rather meeting up at the target's location and coordinating an attack from that point. Both make liberal use of their Sharingan, and are capable of aiding each other's jutsu with Collaboration Ninjutsu. They, along with the leader Ibitsu, are the only three members of the organization who are capable of doing the sealing technique used to extract the Tailed Beasts. Associates * Tatsu (affiliated group)